supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line Of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...once upon a time in a faraway kingdom called Anaheim, California, there lived a king and a queen, and they gave birth to a set of decuplet princesses. But this is no fairy tale...these little princesses have taken over the castle and ruled the roost with little iron fists." screams Announcer: "The king and queen are at wit's end, as the princesses scream..." Dora: "Shut up!" see a pregnant Celeste Announcer: "Also, their mother, the Queen is about to give birth to a set of quadruplet daughters." Sandy: "I am the princess here!" Announcer: "Can Jo help this family get back on track so they can live happily ever after?" Announcer: "Or will this fairytale story have an unhappy ending?" Stella: "Sorry, mommy." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see what family I've got this time." (We see a Chinese-American couple) ???: "Hi, we're the Yang Family. I'm Celeste." ???: "and I'm Kent. We came from Beijing, China as refugees a long time ago for better life. Introduction Linda: "My name is Princess Linda. I am 3 years old." Stella: "I'm Princess Stella." Sienna: "I'm Princess Sienna." Dora: "My name is Princess Dora," Sandy: "My name is Princess Sandy, I'm 3 years old." Sharee: "I am Princess Sharee." Rita: "I'm Princess Rita." Malaika: "My name is Princess Malaika." Piper: "I'm Princess Piper." Melanie: "And my name is Princess Melanie, I'm three." Jo: Right behind you must be your mother, Queen Celeste. Observation Begins Celeste: "Girls, time to go to preschool!" Observation Continues see the girls' closet full of Disney Princess costumes, boots, wigs, capes, hair pieces, Merida archery set, jewelry sets, light-up wands, tiaras, accessories, shoes---including Sofia the First, Tinkerbell, Elsa, Anna, Aurora, Merida, Moana, Belle, Princess Jasmine, Snow White, Rapunzel, Ariel, Cinderella, Pocahontas and Mulan [Jo opens another closet door to reveal more Disneyland costumes and accessories----including Glinda from Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful, a Rapunzel white wedding dress, Minnie Mouse (one pink and one red), Zarnia the Pirate Fairy, Doc McStuffins, Izzy from Jake and the Neverland Pirates,] Jo: Wow, that's a lot of Disney stuff! (meanwhile, Kent arrives home with Chinese food for supper) Jo: Later that evening, King Kent arrived home with some supper. Bedtime Jo: "It was bedtime, the girls were watching a movie in their room." [Sandy, Rita, Stella, Linda, Dora, Sienna, Piper, Sharee, Malaika and Melanie are in their bedroom, dressed in their Disney Princess nightgowns and watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast on their bedroom TV while the others except Linda feel very tired] Celeste: "Girls, it's time for you all to go to bed." Linda: "NO!!!! WE ARE NOT!" Celeste: "Come on, Linda. Even little princesses need their rest." Sandy, Rita, Stella, Dora, Sienna, Piper, Sharee, Makaika, and Melanie: "Okay. We wanna go to bed now!" Linda: "I DON'T!" Celeste: "Come on, Linda. It's bedtime. We have a busy day tomorrow." Linda: "No way! I am watching a movie!" Celeste: "We can finish watching that tomorrow, okay? I know that you were getting to the best part of the movie, I'm sure." Jo: "What do you have planned tomorrow, Celeste?" Show Time [Linda plays the Disney Princess CD on her Disney Princess Jewelry CD boombox] plays "If You Can Dream," by the Disney Princesses Jo: "The girls were putting up a show for mom and dad. Melanie set up the costumes and the stage scenery, while Linda provided the music." comes out dressed as Ariel Piper: (singing) "There is a world where hope and dreams can last for all time...a wonderous place to go, you'll know it where your heart finds..." comes out dressed as Princess Jasmine Stella: (singing) "Hearing our song as old as rhyme...hold my hand, we're gonna fly...what a magic ride, and just a kiss away..." Stella and Piper: "If you can dream..the wish we're making on a star is coming true." comes out dressed as Pocahontas Rita: (singing) "The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you..." Piper, Stella and Rita: "...'Cause if you can dream...reflections in a diamond sky come shining all through..." comes out dressed as Princess Aurora Sienna: (singing) "Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day...if you can dream..." comes out dressed as Snow White Sandy: (singing) "Someday my prince will come, it's certain as the sunrise..." comes out dressed as Cinderella Malaika: (singing) "One day the slipper fits, and you see the love in his eyes..." comes out dressed as Belle Sharee: (singing) "It's a tale as old as time, there's no mountain we can't find...when you're finally mine, and just a kiss away..." Piper, Stella, Rita, Sienna, Sandy, Malaika and Sharee: "If you can dream..." Kent: "My daughters were singing so, so beautifully..." comes out dressed as Mulan Dora: (singing) "Romance will always be so new, and love will save the day, if you can dream..." Sharee: "So the story goes, never tire the rose..." Stella: "There's a whole new world waiting just for us, waiting just for us." Jo: "But then all of a sudden, Malaika started to act up and ruin Sandy's solo by punching her in the gut, and then the other girls went down as well." Sandy: "'' Romance will always be so---''" knocks Sandy down by pushing her Sandy: "Oof!" Piper: "And love will---''" falls over and bumps into Piper Piper: "Ugh!" Dora: "''Love will---OOF!" falls down along with Piper and Sandy. Celeste: "Oh, no!" and Rita also fall down Celeste: "Right, Malaika! BED!!!" Malaika: "Already?! It's not even 8:00." Celeste: "Because you punched Sandy in the stomach and ruined the whole show, you will be going to bed right now! And in addition, you will lose all of your Disney Princess dolls and Bratz dolls for two whole days! Princesses need to learn manners." Malaika: "Awww, man!" Kent: "Right now, young lady." Jo: "All right, Kent and Celeste. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning for a parent meeting." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo lays down the royal rules." Jo: "No punching, no pushing, no fighting..." Announcer: "And introduces the Naughty Mat." Celeste: "You are going to sit on the Naughty Mat right now, young lady!" takes Linda over to the Naughty Mat Announcer: "But will it be enough to tame these pampered little princesses?" Melanie: "SHUT UP!" Linda: "Buzz off, you stupid moron!" spits in Celeste's face runs into the street pushes Rita off the trampoline knocks over a gargoyle statue Piper: (whining) "Mommy! I want that toy!" snatches Stella's Princess Jasmine doll plays with a machete grabs Piper's face and pulls it towards hers Piper: "AAAAAAHHH! MOMMY!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Time for school Dora, Stella, Piper and the other girls are fast asleep Disney Frozen alarm clock rings Celeste: "Girls, time to wake up. It's time to go to pre-school. Time to get dressed." to: Kent packing lunches in the girls' Disney Princess lunch bags Parent Meeting Jo: "Your daughters are absolutely beautiful and talented, you two should be very proud parents for raising those little princesses. Let us talk about the television in their bedroom - Televisions should not ever be in a child's bedroom; it interferes with their sleep. Do you have a playroom by any chance?" Celeste: "Oh, I believe we do." Teaching begins House Routine and Rules Jo: "No punching, no pushing, share your toys, no fighting...televison sets belong in the living room...pick up your toys. Absolutely no playing with machetes, Don't play with Mom's makeup. Oh, yes...use good manners, say please and thank you...play nicely." Toy confiscation Jo: These girls have so many toys in this house. We will give them 10 toys each to play with and the rest will be put away. Each time one of your princesses misbehaves and breaks something, you will take away one toy. The only way they can retrieve it back is to show good behavior like a real princess should." Princess Reward Chart Naughty Mat Technique Celeste: "Linda I need you to pick up your toys." Celeste: "You are going to sit on the Naughty Mat, young lady!" Jo: "Explain why she is there." takes Linda by the hand and puts her on the Naughty Mat spits in Celeste's face Linda: "Buzz off, you stupid moron!" runs into the street pushes Rita off the trampoline knocks over a gargoyle statue 3 minutes later Celeste: "Linda, you have been placed in timeout because you were not listening to mommy when you were asked to pick up your toys and you were saying bad words. I would like an apology, please." Linda: "Sorry, mommy." Celeste: "Thank you." and Celeste hug Shared Play Jo: These girls, especially Malaika and Linda, don't know how to take turns or play nicely with each other without aggression, so I brought in a shopping game to play with the other girls, as part of Shared Play Technique. Celeste: Malaika, Stella, Linda, Dora, Piper...Sharee, Sandy, Sienna, Rita and Melanie...we are gonna play shops today. Jo: There was one cash register, at least 3 shopping carts and mom had to decide who was going to play what role. Jo: I think it would be a very good idea that neither Linda nor Malaika play the cashier since Malaika, out of all all the girls, was the most dominant and wants to get own way, and it is important that Malaika realizes she can't get her way all the time. Celeste: All right, we are all going to rotate, okay? Piper: My money! Celeste: Okay, Piper is going to be the cashier first. Jo: Piper, you're the cashier, okay? This way, you can be be just like the cashier at the Disney Store. snatches Stella's Princess Jasmine doll Celeste: "Excuse me, Malaika! Give the doll back to Stella!" Malaika: "NO!" Celeste: "I'm pretty sure when the Disney Princesses were kids, they needed to play nice, otherwise they would've had to go sit on the Naughty Mat." Malaika: "NO THEY DIDN'T!" Celeste: "RIGHT! Naughty Mat!" is now on the Naughty Mat Jo: Because you chose not to listen to mommy, you now have to sit on this naughty mat... For 3 minutes. waves her fairy princess wand Malaika: "You're a frog!" takes Malaika's fairy princess wand {3 minutes later} Celeste: Okay, Malaika. You had to come to timeout because you weren't listening to mommy. Look at me, I would like an apology. I want you to say you're sorry for not listening to mommy." Malaika: "Sorry, Mommy." Celeste: "Good girl." hugs Malaika Celeste: "Now you go and apologize to Stella." Malaika: "Sorry." and Stella hug Celeste: "Thank you. Now we can resume our game." (Malaika organizes the Princess costumes, toys, accessories, shoes, pretend Chinese food, as if she is a stock clerk) Jo: Now this is more like it Involvement Technique Teaching Continues Chore Chart helps her sisters organize their closets by sorting Disney princess outfits by name of Princess, starting with costume, wigs, Tiara, shoes and accessories Celeste: I never knew Malaika was so-well organized. Malaika: This is Jasmine's wig, and it goes in the wig box, Stella. (She labels the box in both Mandrin Chinese and English, "Jasmine's wig") Stay in Bed Family Time Activity Dial Jo: "Today, I'd like to introduce the activity dial." Celeste: "Let's see which activity we have today." Black Sheets Jo: "Today, i'd like to introduce the black sheets." "These will go on all the places you're not allowed to go to". (Jo places the black sheets on Mom's makeup, the parental closet, the power tools, statues, furniture, plants the machetes and axes). Good Eater Toothbrush Technique Onward Jo: Today, mom was teaching the girls the 12 animals from the Chinese zodiac so she printed out 12 pictures of the Disney animal characters to match the name of the animals: The tiger, the ox, the snake, the monkey, the pig, the Rabbit, the dog, the dragon, the rat, the horse, the sheep, and the rooster. Celeste: Okay girls, who name this animal? (Holds up a card with a picture of Rajah from Aladdin) Rita: (points to the card) It's a tiger! Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcement Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update/Happy Ending Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts